So, if I feel the same pain as my avatar
by RainbowViking
Summary: Akihisa is home alone for the afternoon, and he decides to have a little fun with his avatar, when an unexpected guest comes. WARNING: YAOI! M/M DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Baka and Test, I claim no rights to any of the characters.**

**Yaoi M/M, if you don't like that, don't read, so no flames, pretty please.**

****Akihisa was sitting around his apartment, school had just let out and he noticed he was really aroused today. He planned to go grab some of his magazines, but halfway to his room, he remembered that Mizuki and Minami had burned them all. He let out a groan, he had forgot to buy some pictures off of Kouta. He just decided to use his imagination, but he found it fairly boring. He just sat on his bed, trying to think of a nice little fantasy, when he had an idea.

Akihisa rummaged through he room, trying to find his iron bracelet. After searching for a few minutes, he found it in one of his nightstand drawers. He pulled it out and summoned his avatar. The little guy stood there, half ready to fight, but then looked around, slightly confused, when he noticed it was just him and Aki in the room. Aki smirked at his avatar, and reached down for him. He started kissing the avatars neck, and to his delight, it made them both feel good.

"_So, I was right, if I feel the pain he does, then the same goes for pleasure."_ he thought.

Akihisa started kissing and licking down the avatar's torso, moaning quietly as he reaches the lower part of his belly. To Aki's surprised, he felt a hand on his chin, the avatar we smiling down at Aki, and pulled him up to kiss Aki. Both of their erections rubbing together and their hands groped and rubbed one another. Akihisa was shocked, but incredibly turned on at the same time. Then he gasped as he felt a hand lightly squeezing his backside. He looked down at his avatar, seeing the same devilish smirk he had given it, when he first summoned him.

Akihisa leaned down and kissed his avatar before removing his shirt and pants, now only wearing a pair of boxers he jumped back on top rubbed their hard-ons together again, but the avatar had different plans. He slipped the boxers off of Aki, and started stroking his length, slowly. Aki leaned down and buried his face into the avatar's neck, moaning softly as he licked and bit the soft flesh. He noticed his avatar was completely nude as well, Aki planted a kiss on his lover while he placed the avatar's length between his cheeks, rubbing up and down. Aki could feel himself getting close, after all, he was being stroked, and he could feel the pleasure that his avatar was feeling. It was getting to be too much for him, but before he could finish...

"Yo, Akihisa, you home?" a familiar voice said, as the bedroom door opened up. Aki and the avatar were stunned, they didn't move as Yuji sat in the doorway. "Oh, so that's how you use your avatar, huh?" he asked.

"N-no, it's not what you think, it's just-" Aki stopped, he couldn't figure out what to say.

"Well, I can tell by how much your dick is still twitching, that I arrived right before the end." he said.

Aki blushed hard, but then noticed that there was a twitching bulge in his friend's pants. Yuji started to walk towards the two of them, removing his belt as he walked.

"I hope you don't mind, but after seeing you two like this, I can't really help myself, I have to help you as well." Yuli said, right before he took Aki and the avatar in his mouth.

Aki was shocked but he didn't care at the same time, the pleasure was getting to be too much again, and his avatar seem to feel the same way, because it was making a face as though it was close too. Aki and the avatar both came in Yuji's mouth at the same time. Yuji made sure to swallow it all.

"Holy shit, you both came so much!" he said, a bit of cum still on the corner of his mouth.

Aki wasn't thinking as he leaned in to lick it off. Aki and his avatar hadn't even gone soft, they were still rock hard, and so was Yuji.

"Okay, so that wasn't enough to finish you two off. Maybe it's time to pull out the big guns." Yuji said, pulling his pants off. "Hey, Aki, you got any lube?"

"Erm, yeah." he said, pulling out an large bottle of clear liquid.

"Good." Yuji said, grabbing it from Aki, and pouring a bunch into his hand. "Lay down, Aki. And your avatar, too."

Aki and his avatar did as they were commanded. Yuji started to push a finger into each of them. Sliding them in and out, Aki moan a bit, while his avatar looked like he was in a little bit of pain.

"So, Aki, you must do this a lot, it went in with almost no effort, and you seem to really like it." Yuji said, inserting another finger into both of them.

Aki just enjoyed the finger fucking, the avatar just felt awkward, feeling his hole being stretched out.

"Okay, you two are ready. Aki, get on your avatar." Yuji commanded. Aki did and slid his avatar's cock into his warm hole. The avatar moaned as he was being ridden. Yuji took this opportunity to slide his throbbing member into the avatars virgin ass. The avatar didn't mind, it all just felt so amazing to Aki. He felt the pleasure of being fucked, and he felt the pleasure of his avatar being fucked, it was amazing. His avatar didn't last long though, he ended up filling Aki up with his hot seed. After the avatar was done, he disappeared.

"Well, he doesn't stick around for cuddling very long does he?" Yuji asked jokingly. "Oh, well, why don't you come here, Aki?"

Once again, Aki did as he was told, and Yuji started fucking Aki, the avatar's seed leaking out as Yuji thrust. Aki couldn't handle any more and came all over his stomach, and tightened around Yuji. Yuji kept going for a few moments before he finished, hard. They both collapsed on the bed.

"You know you were the one I really wanted, Aki." Yuji said.

Aki just smiled, exhausted. His head on Yuji's chest, he fell asleep for a few minutes, before he heard the door open.

"Oh, Aki?" "Yoshii?" "Little brother?" "Husband?" four female voices called.

Aki and Yuji froze as Minami, Mizuki, Akira, and Shouko arrived to the room.

"So, you really were the doughnut to his banana, Yoshii?" Minami and Mizuki asked together.

"Hey, that's 10 points little brother." Akira said, laughing as she left to start dinner.

"Yuji, you're coming with me." Shouko said, a balck aura surrounding her as she grabs her taser.

"What, noooooo!" Yuji said.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this was supposed to just be a one-shot, but after seeing that some of you liked it, I thought I write another chapter, hope you enjoy. I should point out that it's been a little while since I've watched Baka and Test, so if I get anything wrong, please just forgive me, and silently pity me.

**Okay, I don't want any flames or people complaining, this is a yaoi, I repeat A YAOI meaning two or more boys will be doing the sex, so if that's not your thing, don't read this.**

Chapter 2: What happens when Kouta spys...

Akihisa was walking through school, still dazed and confused about yesterday's ordeal. He started thinking of what Yuji told him, and blushed a bit. It was around lunch time, and his stomach was growling so audibly some of the other students passing by stopped and starred for a second. Akihisa sighed as he sat down, alone, with his 1/64 of a cup of ramen. He knew why no one else was here, Mizuki, and Minami were still shocked at what they had walked in on, and Shouko was off, most likely still torturing poor Yuji. Still, he wasn't sure if the others had heard about it all yet, he hoped they hadn't, and never would.

Akihisa wasn't ashamed that he was caught with Yuji, but he was embarrassed that everyone saw him. He was still so confused, though. He knew he had feelings for Mizuki, and to a certain extent, Minami, but he also liked some of the boys around the school. Akihisa just kind of figured he liked everyone. He sighed, waiting for this whole thing to blow over, he tossed the bit of dry ramen he had into his mouth and decided to lay on the table, and nap a little, since he had a whole hour before the next class starts anyway. He set the alarm on his phone for 35 minutes, and rested his arm over his eyes, to sheild them from the bits of sun poking through the tree above him.

* * *

Aki woke up, groggy and sore, "How long have I been out?" he wondered.

He looked at his phone and nearly jumped off the table in disbelief. It was already 5:30 in the evening. Aki panicked, he had missed the rest of the school day, how had he missed his alarm? With a sigh, he got up, in a bit of pain. "Never sleep on a table for five hours, again." he said to himself. He made his way to the entrance of the school, the exit was on the other side, and he'd have to get out through there. The volunteer janitors don't usually lock up until a little after 7:00 anyway. Aki walked through the door, hearing wet mops hit the floor, brooms sweeping throughout to hallways, and the grumbling of every single student who was cleaning around this place. The principal had started a program where students could help out with a few things around the school for a little extra cash and free tutoring and school lunches. Aki wanted to join, since he might actually be able to eat if he did, but they wouldn't allow it, since he's already supposed to be helping out.

Walking through the hallways, Aki stopped when he passed the photography club room. He noticed Kouta going into the dark room. Aki knew what he'd e developing in there, but he didn't quite feel like buying any smut today. He just kept walking until he felt a set of hands grab him from behind and pull him into an empty classroom. Aki was about to scream when h saw it was Yuji.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Since when do you need extra cash?" Aki asked

"I don't, but after Shouko caught us, I've been getting hit with her taser, and my eyes gouged out every time I wake up from the shock." Yuji said, looking down at the ground, "This is the only way I can get away from her, she's absolutely pissed."

Aki looked down at the ground, "Sorry, man."

He was surprised to feel a hand cupping his cheek, and the pull his chin up. "Hey, I don't regret it for a second." Yuji said, pressing his lips to Aki's.

Aki felt a chill run down his spine as he felt Yuji gently push his on his back. The room was a bit cold with the cool fall air coming in through the window, but with all the friction from Yuji running his hands all over Aki, he felt really warm. Yuji started to pull off Aki's jacket, when he said, "Wait, it's kind of cold in here. I'll run and grab some blankets and lube, you wait here."

Aki sighed, his cock was rock hard, and Yuji was just going to leave. Yuji smirked, "Oh what, do you really think I'd leave you here with that hard-on? I'm not cruel." he said.

Aki felt a hand run down his pants and paw at his throbbing member. Yuji started to unbutton the uniform pants, but he did it so slowly, it was torture for Aki, he just wanted Yuji to rip his clothes off and fuck him, right here and now. Yuji decided to stop teasing him, after seeing the begging lust in Aki's eyes. He pulled the pants off, admiring the bulge in Aki's briefs. Just as he had suspected, the cloth covering the tip of the bulge was soaked in pre-cum, he ran his fingers over it, feeling the sticky liquid cling to the tips of his fingers. Yuji looked down and licked them clean before pulling the annoying red fabric away, revealing Aki's throbbing, stiff cock to the world. Yuji took it into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip, then between the slit in the tip, the he started to swallow his cock deeper. Aki bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out as Yuji's lips met with the base, Aki's cock completely down Yuji's throat. To Aki's surprise, Yuji was able to keep it there for a while. As Yuji pulled back a bit, Aki couldn't take it anymore, he started shooting into Yuji's mouth. He couldn't help but cry out, a tiny bit, Aki started trembling as he lay on the ground covering Yuji's face and his own thighs and stomach in hot seed.

"Jeez, dude, you just got off yesterday, how is there this much?" Yuji asked as he started licking it off of his lover, "Oh well, I'm not complaining."

"Sh-shut up." Aki said, blushing and enjoying the feeling of Yuji's tongue running over his skin.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, now that that's taken care of, I'll go get those blankets and lube now, you wait here."

"Wait, what, why do I have to wait here? Can't we just go back to my place, or yours?"

"No way, man, you sister is at your place, and I don't want her giving us any looks, and Shouko is probably patrolling my house." Yuji said.

"Dude, I'm not waiting here." Aki told him.

"Too bad." Yuji said, as he started to tie Aki up to the desk.

"What the fuck?" Aki asked.

"Calm down, I'll be back in just a bit, I have an extra set of keys, so I can get back in, no problem. I've got blankets in my car, I just have to go to the pharmacy and pick up some lube, then you and I can have even more fun. Besides, you don't seem to hate this whole thing entirely." Yuji said, eyeing Aki's semi-hard erection.

"Ugh, at least let me put my pants back on."

"Nope." Yuji said, closing the door behind him.

Aki just lied there, waiting for Yuji to get back, when he heard a dripping noise. Aki looked around, when he saw some familiar dark grey hair in the doorway. Aki panicked.

Kouta sighed, knowing his cover had been blown(much like Aki ;)), he stepped into the room. "Hehe, you two are pretty hot, you're the first boys to give me nose bleed like that." he said.

"How long were you out there, spying on us?" Aki asked, trying to cover his still half hard cock with his legs.

"Long enough to get a few great shots, I already have a few buyers for these." Kouta said.

"Wait! What? Who?!" Aki said, eyes wide.

"I try to keep my customers identity a secret." Kouta said with a smirk, as he walked out of the room, Aki thought he saw a bulge in his pants as he walked.

Aki sighed, he just went back to laying and waiting for Yuji to come back. "Hurry up." he thought.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Yuji walked in, holding a few comforters and a bottle of lube on top of them in his arms. "I'd ask you to give me a hand with these, but you seem to be a bit tied up, right now." Yuji giggled to himself.

"Oh _haha_, how long did it take you to come up with that? Anyway, Kouta was taking pictures of us, you know?" Aki said.

"Ugh, pervert. And I came up with that when I was waiting in line at the pharmacy. Anyway, time to get down to business." he said, devilishly smiling at Aki.

He spread the blankets out on the floor and untied Aki, removing his janitor jumpsuit, revealing his boxers. They were black, with white hearts all over, they were already hanging pretty low, the only reason they hadn't fallen down yet was because Yuji's throbbing hard-on holding them up. Yuji picked Aki up and kissed him while carrying him to the "bed". Aki could feel Yuji's cock rub against his ass with every step, making his cock twitch back to life again. Aki liked having the blankets under him, it was a bit more comfortable than the cold, hard ground.

Yuji pulled his boxers off and started kissing down Aki's torso, flicking his tongue over Aki's nipple, then trailing his kisses down, more and more, until he started licking Aki's cock again. Then he lifted Aki's legs and started licking Aki's tight entrance, pushing his tongue into the hole. He grabbed the bottle of clear liquid next to him, and started lathering his fingers up, pressing them into Aki, stretching him out for something that was much thicker. Aki leaked a little pre as Yuji hit his sweet spot again.

"A-ah! Right there!" Aki moaned.

Yuji smirked and started playing with the bundle of nerves for a moment before stretching Aki out a bit more, then he pulled his fingers out. Aki moaned, he felt empty now, but he knew it wouldn't be long. Yuji lathered up his aching member, which hadn't gotten any attention all day. It was throbbing madly as he was about to press it into Aki, when he heard a thud. Kouta was on the floor, blood dripping from his nose.

"Kouta, you little perv, are you still spying on us?!" Yuji and Aki asked in unison.

"S-sorry, but I have some buyers who requested the two of you." Kouta said, a little nervously.

"Ugh, fucking perv. Get out of here!" Yuji said.

Kouta was just about to turn around when they both saw the throbbing bulge in Kouta's pants. They gave each other a look, then looked at Kouta. "Wanna join in?"

Kouta looked shocked, then excited, he nodded vigorously. Yuji pulled his clothes off then started to play with Kouta's virgin asshole. Kouta moaned a bit and leaned down, to give Yuji more access. After a second, Kou positioned himself above Aki, so he could make out with Aki while Yuji tongued his hole. Yuji kept working on Kou, as he pushed his throbbing member into Aki. Aki moaned, and started to stroke himself, and Kou.

"So, um, does it really feel, ya know, that good?" Kou asked Aki, who just nodded.

Kou felt Yuji start to stretch him out. It didn't take long for Kou to start sliding down on Aki's member. Aki was moaning, he was being fucked, really well, and Kou was riding him, if Aki hadn't already cum once, he would have blew his load by now. Yuji knew none of them were going to last long, he could already feel himself getting pretty close, and the way Kou was moaning, he didn't seem to have long either. He still kept pounding his cock into Aki's ass, hitting the sweet spot every time. Kou had a feeling of ecstasy, it felt so good, he kept riding Aki s much as he could. After bouncing on Aki's cock a few times, he hit his prostate, which made him hit his limit. He started shooting all over Aki, rope after rope hit Aki's chest. This made Kou's hole tighten and spasm around Aki's cock, with mad Aki hit his limit, too. He started shooting into Kou, before Kou got off of Aki and walked over to the door. Kou came back with his camera, snapping a few pictures of Yuji, vigorously pounding into Aki, who was moaning and covered in cum. After a minute, Yuji hit his limit and shot into Aki.

After that they all fell onto the comforter, trying to catch their breath, breathing heavily.

"T-that was amazing." Kouta said.

Aki and Yuji smiled. Aki pulled Kouta closer and wrapped his arms around him, then Yuji wrapped his arms around Aki. They eventually fell asleep for the next few hours.

* * *

The next day...

Kouta starts walking through the hallways, heading for his usual spot to start selling his pictures. He saw that there were already two figures in the room. He walked in, seeing the two special customers who requested Yuji and Akihisa. Okay ladies, these weren't easy to get, so I'll have to charge a little extra.

"Ugh, fine." Minami and Mizuki said.

* * *

Kind of a cheap ending, I know, but in the anime I believe they said something about those two being yaoi fangirls, and thinking AkiXYuji was hot, so I thought this would be something to get their MOE going.


End file.
